Gunrock
Gunrock is a fighting game character from the Power Stone games. Biography Gunrock comes from the town of Dawnvolta (spelled Dawnbolta in manual). He is 38 years old, weighs 440 pounds, measures 6'4". Appearance Gunrock wears a blue bandanna on his head, a pair of golden yellow thick scarf, green pants, blue gloves and brown boots. In the anime, his bandanna and gloves are yellow, his golden yellow thick scarf is brown with two white stripes at the edge and his green pants have a blue heart shaped sewn at the back. Story ''Power Stone This miner from Dawnbolta has nerves of solid steel and never gets upset. He is journeying from mine to mine to excavate the legendary Power Stones. In fighting, he relies on his unrivaled strength. In his ending, Gunrock finds the Power Stone he had been searching for. Back in his hometown at his favorite bar, he is seen playing cards. With help from his Power Stone, he gains a winning hand and wins the game. He buys the entire bar a round of drinks while confidently holding up a glass in one hand and clutching his Power Stone in the other. Power Stone 2 Gunrock is bored with his everyday life. One day, he hears about a floating castle. They say it guards an ultimate treasure that no one has ever seen. "''I must get the treasure!" A few days later, the floating castle emerges from the clouds as the rumors foretold. Gunrock gets into a huge cannon, points it toward the castle ... and fires! "Wait for me! All the treasures in the world will be mine!" Gameplay Gunrock has a bar-room brawler fighting style. He is a power fighter; he is the strongest character, but is also the slowest, making it hard to avoid attacks. Thanks to his magnificent strength, he can throw heavy objects faster than any other fighter and has good range with his Power Drives. His earthquake can stun the opponent so they can't avoid the attack unless they jump first. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Giant Boots. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Gun Gun Rock: Tosses a large rock at his opponent. * Rock Crush: Jumps into the air and smashes to the ground, causing his opponent to become dizzy. In the anime, Gunrock calls this "Earth Slab" (not used in Power Stone 2). * Rock n' Roll: Rolls into a ball, smashing into opponents in his way. * Earthquake: Jumps into the air and smashes down into the ground, stunning enemies nearby. He then summons large rocks to fall out of the sky, causing high damage to those struck by them. Other appearances Anime In the anime, he is from Gold Land and has five children. Falcon meets him for the first time at the Gold Land casino where he challenges him to a game of poker and bets his Gold Stone for his Power Stone. However, Falcon ended up losing the game and had no choice but to surrender his Power Stone to him. Falcon later on pays a visit at his place and begs him to return it to him. Gunrock agrees but tells him that he must first fight him to win it back. During the battle he reveals that his stone is similar to Falcon's and that he can change into Heavy Tank with it. Gunrock apparently had a crush on Ayame's brother and even wanted to marry him until he found out his true gender. In the end of the anime, Gunrock eventually ends up marrying a girl named Cassie (who originally liked Falcon) and had three more children with her. Like Wang-Tang, Gunrock does not travel with Falcon and also has many absences in the anime. In the game, his bandana and gloves are blue, but in the anime, it is yellow. Trivia *When in Power Change, he is known as the "Heavy Tank" and its design bears a resemblance to The Thing from Marvel Comics' super hero team Fantastic Four. Gallery Gunrock concept.png|Concept art Image:PS Heavy Tank.png|Power Change form. Heavy Tank concept.png|Power Change form. Image:PS2Gunrock.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:GunrockRender.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:Power Stone Falconmissile.gif|Gunrock versus Edward (in his Power Change form). Image:Regina and Power Stone.png|At the beach with several Power Stone characters and Regina (left) from Dino Crisis. Category:Characters Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters